Mi pequeña y frágil bailarina
by LonelyTea
Summary: Edward vuelve despues de un año de haberse separado de Bella pues estaba enamorado de ella...¿el problema? el tiene 24 años y ella 16 pero no puede evitar ir a ver su recital de danza que acabara por algo con lo que siempre soño.


_**MI PEQUEÑA Y FRÁGIL BAILARINA**_

Iba de camino a Olympic una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Washington de no mas de 5.000 habitantes, la ciudad que hasta hace un año era mi hogar, después de dejar Olympic me mude a Los Ángeles para estudiar la carrera de medicina que acabe hace un mes, pero esa no fue la razón por la que deje a mis padres y a mis hermanos, a mi gran habitación, a mi hermoso piano blanco, y sobre todo, a mi colección de discos ordenados por fecha...No, esa simplemente no fue la razón.

¿Cual fue entonces?

La razón por la que me mude tiene nombre y apellido, Isabella Marie Swan, la pequeña hermana de 16 años de mi mejor amigo Emmet Swan, por la que estaba irrevocable y enfermizamente enamorado.

¿Problema? El problema es que yo tengo 24 años, me llamo Edward Cullen y estoy enamorado de una niña de 16 años, todo de ella me enamoro su dulzura, su inocencia, su largo cabello hasta la cintura de color caoba , su sonrisa, su perfecta piel blanca y de aspecto frágil, y como no, sus hermosos ojos chocolate en los que una vez me perdí.

El motivo por el que volvería a Olympic era que Bella, como la gustaba que la llamasemos, tenía un recital importante de ballet, se estaba formando para conseguir su sueño, ser bailarina profesional de danza.

La forma en la que bailaba mi pequeña era especial, sencilla y delicada, recuerdo que de pequeños yo tocaba el piano para ella mientras que me deslumbraba con su magnifica danza. Todavía recordaba a la perfección la canción que compuse para las veces que bailaba mi dulce niña, la tocaba a veces, cuando me permitía pensar en ella y que en ningún momento podría llegar a ser mía.

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis cavilaciones, en la pequeña pantalla se encontraba el nombre de mi amigo.

-Dime Emmet-dije después de pulsar el pequeño botón verde.

_-¿Cuanto falta para que llegues?-_ preguntó con un timbre de preocupación.

-Pues...como en una hora ¿Por que?

_-Esme esta que no puede con los nervios, y ya sabes lo que hace cuando se pone nerviosa, ahora mismo esta redecorando la sala de mi casa- _dijo.

Esme, mi adorada madre, era todo un amor maternal, dulce y sobre todo buena persona, ella era la que más sufrió mi partida, me llamaba todas las semanas y visitaba algunas veces, todas las que podía ya que su trabajo como decoradora de interiores no la dejaba mucho tiempo libre.

-_¿Edward sigues ahí?-_ preguntó Emmet a través del móvil.

-Claro.

-_¿Entonces?_

_-_¿Entonces que, Emmet?-pregunté, la verdad es que no le había prestado atención.

-_¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?_

-No lo se...una semana mas o menos-dije

-_Vale...date prisa en llegar el recital comienza en media hora_-dijo y colgó sin mas.

-Adiós Emmy...-susurré antes de tirar el móvil al asiento del copiloto.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador de mi Volvo, regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños número 22, esquivando a todo coche que se me ponía delante, amaba la velocidad, corría como un loco pero nunca en los años que llevo conduciendo me han puesto una multa.

Con mi alocada conducción llegué a Olympic en media hora, y me dirigí al único teatro de la ciudad.

El teatro apareció grande y majestuoso a mi vista, pues como era una ciudad pequeña se podían permitir este tipo de establecimientos. Aparqué el coche en el parking de la entrada y subí al hall por el ascensor, antes de que las puertas de este se abrieran revisé mi vestimenta, una camisa negra con unos vaqueros del mismo color, me encontraba presentable. Cuando las puertas se abrieron di un paso al frente preparado para correr al encuentro con mi familia y mi amor platónico, pero una chica bajita de pelo negro que conocía muy bien salio de la nada estampándose contra mi pecho.

-¡Mira por donde vas idiota!-gritó antes de levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con su hermano gemelo.

-Edward...!Edward!-volvió a gritar antes de pegar un salto y colgarse de mi cuello en un enorme abrazo.

-Hola Alice, veo que quien no mira eres tu-dije acariciando su pelo.

-Estaba por irme fuera para llamarte, aquí la cobertura no es muy buena...-dijo soltando su agarre y cogiendo mi mano-corre, el recital comienza en cinco minutos.

Me arrastró, literalmente, hacía la entrada de la sala donde sería la función y empezamos a empujar los pies de la gente ya sentada para alcanzar nuestros asientos, Alice se sentó a mi izquierda y toda mi familia junto con los padres de Bella y Emmet, estaban sentados a las sillas que seguían la mía.

Mi madre se puso de pie para abrazarme al igual que mi padre, Emmet me dio una gran palmada en la espalda, y Rosalie, mi otra hermana me plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Nos encanta que hayas venido Edward-me dijo Charlie, el padre de Bella y director junto a mi padre del único hospital de la ciudad.

-No sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos-dijo Renée, la madre, acariciando maternalmente mi mejilla.

Las luces empezaron a apagarse y todos nos sentamos eufóricos por que comenzase.

El telón se corrió y la perfecta figura de Bella apareció en posición inicial, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y yo me quede en shock, hacía un año que no la veía y había cambiado bastante, su cabello recogido en un moño alto parecía mas largo y las curvas finas que adornaba su cuerpo eran hermosamente bellas. Lucia un hermoso vestido de danza rosa pálido con bordados y piedras brillantes, en su cabello llevaba una tiara enganchada al moño y, algo que hizo que mi pobre corazón se pusiera a mil por hora, fue que llevaba las lindas zapatillas de punta que le regale antes de marcharme, con mis iniciales grabadas en uno de los lazos.

La suave música de El Cascanueces de Piotr Ilich Chaikovski llenó la sala y mi pequeña princesa empezó a moverse en movimientos delicados, poniéndose de puntillas y levantando la pierna, girando sobre si misma o con pasitos cortos, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

Se puso en posición para saltar y cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo su mirada se encontró con la mía, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara, se la devolví y mi cara en esos momentos debería se la de un retrasado mental ya que mi hermana a mi lado soltó una débil risita.

La música se fue apagando poco a poco y mi pequeña bailarina dio un paso al frente antes de que la canción acabara del todo e hizo una reverencia hacia el publico que empezó a aplaudir fuertemente, yo hasta incluso me puse de pie seguido de toda mi familia y amigos.

El telón se cerró y las luces volvieron, la gente salió por la puerta y en cuanto todos estuvimos fuera nos dirigimos hacia los camerinos esperando encontrar a Bella, efectivamente, estaba sentada frente al espejo con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que desgarro mi corazón.

-¡Bella, estuviste fantástica!- la felicitó su madre apretándola entre sus brazos.

-Mama...no respiro...-dijo Bella, su voz volvió a reconstruir mi corazón.

-Perdón hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-su madre también tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero yo estaba mas preocupado por las de mi amor.

Todos tuvieron su turno de felicitar a Bella, había risas, llantos, gritos...hasta que me toco a mí felicitarla.

-Edward...-dijo y sus ojos se volvieron a aguar.

-Chsss... no quiero que llores...-dije acercándome a ella limpiando sus húmedas mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-dijo y me abrazó apagando sus sollozos en mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti Bella...no sabes cuanto...-notaba como mis propios ojos se empezaban a nublar.

Estuvimos un rato más en silencio...demasiado silencio...

-¿Donde están todos?-pregunté separándome un poco de ella para mirar por todo el vacío camerino.

-Les pedí que nos dejaran solos-dijo acercando su rostro al mío, mi respiración hasta ahora normal empezó a agitarse.

-¿Por que?-pregunté y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando rozo mi nariz con la suya.

-Tengo que decirte algo...-murmuró con voz débil.

-Dime lo que quieras...

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero oímos como la puerta se abría revelando a mi pequeña hermana Alice a la que ahora mismo odiaba.

-Perdón si os interrumpo pero… nos tenemos que ir ya…-dijo intentando contener la sonrisa.

Suspire y a regañadientes me separe de Bella.

-Luego hablamos-dije antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Emmet y yo fuimos en mi coche, los demás se distribuyeron entre los otros, me sabia de memoria el camino hacia casa, pero Emmet no dejo de insistir en llevar el coche por si nos perdíamos.

-_Emmy_…recuerdas que es mi casa ¿no?-pregunté arrancando el coche.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar _Eddie_

Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y no oía nada de lo que Emmet me decía, Bella me había dejado con la curiosidad, no sabía lo que quería decirme.

Ya en la entrada a la casa, aparqué el coche enfrente y me baje casi a la carrera. Mis padres junto con Alice, Rosalie y Bella, ya que los padres de esta última tenían una reunión, aparcaron detrás de mi coche y se bajaron casi a la vez.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo…-mi madre se acercó a mi y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- sabes que no tienes que volver a Los Ángeles…aquí esta tu familia para ayudarte…

-No me cabe duda mamá…por eso os amo tanto…-dije y la levanté en vilo dando un suave giro antes de posarla otra vez sobre la tierra.

-Y nosotros a ti Edward…vamos entra…-empujó suavemente mi cuerpo hacía la entrada.

No me podía creer que volviera a estar aquí, el lugar donde crecí…Subí los cuatro escalones de aquella gran mansión antes de abrir la puerta lentamente.

Todo estaba como recordaba, los muebles, las fotos, la cocina, los estantes…todo. Pasé mi vista una y otra vez hasta que mis ojos encontraron lo que buscaban, mi hermoso piano.

Me acerqué lentamente a él pasando las puntas de mis dedos por las teclas, muchos recuerdos empezaron a abordar mi mente y una gran sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.

-Edward, toca para mi -susurró la suave voz de mi madre a mi espalda.

Me senté en el banquillo y coloqué mis manos en las notas correctas. La música empezó a fluir y entre acordes escuche los sollozos de mi madre, pues estaba tocando una canción que compuse para ella, puso sus manos en mis hombros dando un suave apretón.

Cuando la canción acabo Esme no podía contener mas las lágrimas por lo que me abrazó y rápidamente subió hasta su habitación.

Me volví y encontré a mis hermanas con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, mirando divertidas como Bella estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en su mundo.

-Bueno…nosotras ya nos vamos…-dijo Alice y empujó a Rosalie fuera al jardín.

No entendía su forma de actuar, pero simplemente me encogí de hombro y miré a la hermosa princesa que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente…-dije rompiendo el silencio.

Dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor confundida hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los míos, entonces comprendió que lo que dije iba para ella.

-Si, bueno…preferiría hablarlo en otra parte…-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde te llevo?-pregunté andando detrás de ella hacia mi coche.

-Al cielo…-murmuró en un susurró casa inaudible.

-¿Perdona?- volví a preguntar pues no estaba seguro de si había sido mi imaginación.

Sacudió su cabeza haciendo que su pelo se agitara y el olor a vainilla que desprendía llegara hasta mi nariz e hiciera que me perdiera en el delirio.

-¿Te acuerdas del estudio de ballet que mis padres construyeron en el prado donde pasábamos horas bailando?-preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Claro-dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

El trayecto hasta nuestro prado fue corto, demasiado corto para mi gusto, y silencioso, pero no uno incomodo, sino que no había palabras que expresar.

Aparqué el coche cerca de la entrada, me baje y le abrí la puerta a Bella. Andamos hacia la entrada del recinto y de un empujón a la puerta pudimos entrar al maravilloso estudio lleno de espejos, un maravilloso piano negro de cola colocado a la derecha llamó mi atención pues no estaba ahí cuando me fui.

-¿Qué hace aquí este piano?-pregunté, normalmente ella bailaba en mi casa si tocaba el piano.

-He estado aprendiendo a tocar, echaba de menos tus composiciones pero no lo hago nada bien…-dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.

-Yo te puedo enseñar…-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso.

-Gracias…-murmuró antes de levantar la cara y mirar directamente mis ojos-pero no estamos aquí para que me enseñes a tocar el piano…

-¿A no?-pregunté confundido.

-No…hemos venido para bailar…

-¿Ballet?-pregunté horrorizado, me encantaba verla a ella bailar ballet pero si yo lo hacía estaría insultando a esta bello tipo de danza.

-No, vamos a bailar el tango… hecho de menos bailarlo contigo profesor- dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

Yo la enseñé a bailar el tango, era verdad, aquí solo bailábamos tango pues era el único baile que se me daba estupendamente, es más, consideré seriamente el trabajar como profesional el alguna escuela.

Mi pequeña Bella presiono el botón de play del gran equipo de música que estaba a nuestro lado y empezó a sonar El Tango de Roxanne. No noté hasta ahora que Bella llevaba un vestido azul con tacones altos, perfectos para bailar.

-¿Lo tenías todo planeado? – pregunté.

-Claro…-murmuró.

La pegué a mi y ella rodeo mi cintura con una pierna, aproveche la posición para besar su cuello suavemente. Con delicadeza bajo la pierna y dibujó con el pie una media luna, signo de que quería guerra.

Pues si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Continuó dejándose llevar por mis movimientos, la levanté del suelo he hicimos un pequeño lift, la dejé caer con suavidad al ritmo de la música.

Se adelantó unos pasos entrelazando nuestras piernas en un pequeño tijereo, empecé a caminar para atrás, todo esto sin romper el contacto visual.

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, pues estaba bailando con suavidad y delicadeza, cosa que no venía con el tango que se bailaba con pasión, ardor y deseo, ira, furia y descontrol, pero simplemente no podía, ella era tan delicada y frágil…

Seguimos moviéndonos al son de la música, con pequeños giros y lifts.

Cuando la canción ya llegaba a su fin pegue su espalda a mi pecho para acabar con un lift rápido de tercera complejidad cosa que yo le enseñé.

La música por fin acabó y deje a Erica suavemente en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y nos perdimos por largo rato en los ojos del otro.

-Tengo que decirte algo...-murmuró con voz débil.

-Dime lo que quieras...-repetí como en el camerino del teatro.

Se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo que a mi me pareció eterno antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que me harían tocar el cielo.

-Te amo...amo tus ojos verdes, tu pelo cobrizo, amo tu personalidad, tu bella sonrisa, tu magnifico carácter, tu gallardía al bailar..amo todo de ti-susurró antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Solté un largo suspiro y acaricie su mejilla con una de mis manos mientras la otra descansaba sobre su cintura. Sus labios eran finos y suaves, sencillamente perfectos.

Nunca en mis 24 años de edad había sentido tal alegría como sentí al besar a esta bella princesa que tenía entre mis brazos.

Y la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Separé mis labios de los suyos lenta y dolorosamente sintiendo como mi pecho se oprimía.

-Bella...esto no esta bien...-dije cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por que?-preguntó y en su voz pude notar la tristeza, una tristeza que yo había causado.

-Porque soy ocho años mayor que tu...y aunque te ame con todo mi corazón la realidad es esa...-dije abrazando mi pecho pues sentía que es cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos.

-¿De vedad me amas?-preguntó, abrí los ojos y me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Como nunca he amado a nadie...-dije y ella sin darme tiempo a reaccionar volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

-Bella no...-dije cuando se separo de mi, pero me corto poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Lo único que quiero es que no pises el suelo...podemos andar sobre nuestras propia realidad-susurró y no me cabía duda de que haría lo que ella me pidiese.

-Para siempre-dije antes de volver a besar esos labios que no dejaría escapar nunca.

* * *

**olaaaa**

**como veis e ampliado el fic pues m parecio muy soso y por decirlo cursy pero asi esta mejor espero k os guste!!!**

**muxos besazos**

**¿creeis k merece reviews?**

**jessyone**


End file.
